hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Divine Church
The Divine Church is the oldest religious organization in the world of Hunter's Moon, as well as the primary religious organization. Founded during the later years of the Age of Darkness, they were established to bring some form of order to a world in chaos. It was centered around the worship of five divine beings, those chosen out of a pantheon of other gods at the time, whom had walked the mortal realm hundreds of years prior. Adona, Velin, Thiasis, Gyasis, and Undite. In the modern era, the Divine Church is the foundation of most religious worship across the world. Churches dot the landscape in numerous towns and villages, with the main cathedral of the Church being based in Eternis in Eastern Atraca on the border with Escaria. A branch of the Divine Church called the Vigilant Order is dedicated to the hunting of entities that dare to use Humanity as prey. The Vigilant Order itself, however, existed long before the establishment of the Church. Hierarchy Grand Bishop The Grand Bishop is the head of the Divine Church, overseeing the daily administration of the church's activities throughout the world. It is commonly thought that the Grand Bishop is the one closest to the Divine Five, but that's considered mostly a myth since Angels are far closer due to their presence in the Divine Plane. The Angels do see the Grand Bishop in a favorable light, however, as he/she is considered the most holy of Humanity (only surpassed by Saints whom pop up every now and then through history.) The Grand Inquisitor of the Vigilant Order answers directly to the Grand Bishop. Cardinals Cardinals assist the Grand Bishop in the operation of the Church, and are assigned to different areas of the world. When the Grand Bishop dies, a Cardinal is chosen to replace him/her. Cardinals are usually chosen by the Grand Bishop. Bishops Bishops are usually the top Priest in an area, serving as the head of local cathedrals. Area priests and deacons answer to the Bishops. Cardinals are chosen from these if one should die or take the position of Grand Bishop of the Church. Priests Priests are the common rank among the church, serving as keepers of the faith and spreading the teachings of the Divine Five to the rest of humanity. They are usually either found at a church or cathedral, or wander the land performing their holy duties. They are able to exorcise spirits and demons, as well as perform holy spells and wards. Sometimes, priests will also tag along with members of the Vigilant Order on inquiries. Deacons Deacons are similar to Priests in that they spread the teachings of the Divine Five to humanity. The difference is that Deacons cannot hold services, exorcise spirits/demons, or perform holy spells/wards. The position of deacon is often chosen by those wishing to work with the church but do not wish to become a priest. Deacons usually tend to act as assistants to Priests.Category:Factions Category:The Church